Kiss Me Dead
by gungnirburst
Summary: Your lips are a poison unlike any other to me, tainting my blood with your acidic lack of recognition. But, just do me one last favor before I leave you behind. "Kiss me dead." [Kain/Cecil. Ficlet.]


Fanfic Title: Kiss Me Dead

Game: Final Fantasy 4

Pairing: Kain x Cecil

Author: keadeblue264

This was going to be a more Cecil focused story…but it didn't really seem to fit. I need to think up a Cecil centered story. I guess it's just that Kain is more emotionally challenged than Cecil. *shrug* Aw well. Please enjoy.

Summary: Your lips are a poison unlike any other to me, tainting my blood with your acidic lack of recognition. But, just do me one last favor before I leave you behind. "Kiss me dead." KainxCecil yaoi. Ficlet.

Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to Final Fantasy 4.

Warnings/Notes: yaoi, angst, AU, unrequited love, depressed!Kain, and possible sexual innuendo (If you're a pervert.) Those parts are spoken in the more basic sense instead of the sexual sense so please try to remember that. Set at the end of the game, just before Kain leaves for Mount Ordeals.

~**Kiss Me Dead**~

Kain's POV

My armor clicks with a definite metal echo as I stride towards the gate of Baron's mighty castle. All is surprisingly serene on this—the hour of our victory over Zeromus. The world is at peace once more, and yet I am troubled as if nothing has changed at all.

Though, if truth be told, naught has changed for me. At least…not in the way I would favor. My pining has yet to vanish or be fulfilled, unbothered by what has transpired.

The sound of another set of armor pacing near me reaches my ears, and it is no problem for me to decipher who has joined me, the soft clink of body armor all too familiar to my senses. This emotional bond I dare not share with you attaches us, but I am unable to let go.

_I cannot abandon you._

"What are you doing here, Cecil?"

I see you take another step in my direction in the corner of my eye, the glory of your white paladin armor still striking me as noble even after all this time. Your nature merits such a holy item to grace your frame, as does the blade resting at your side. Though your armor has converted into something blessed, you remain ever the same, even from when you once adorned the dark armor.

"I came to see you off, Kain. And to wish you well on your journey."

You surprise me at times, knowing my inner objectives without needing to pose a single inquiry. It is almost a shame for you not to notice the very thing I hold dear when it entails you. The intense passion for you that smolders my being to grey cinders. It is a dishonor for me to let such sentiment inhabit me, yet it continues to linger, unbridled by what I know to be proper and just.

_I cannot free myself._

"I pray all goes well."

"You need not fret over my welfare," I say, my tone betraying nothing but truth.

I have thrived in the past without your concern for me, and yet I crave to hear that you worry for me, that you pay heed to me, if only a little bit. But you truly are something else, Cecil, coming here to grant me leave like this. If you only knew that your very presence in my life distresses me further.

_I cannot love you._

"If there would be anything I could accomplish for you, my friend, please don't hesitate to call on me."

The inside of my head echoes with a bitter scalding laughter though my body remains impassive. It would be requesting too much from you if I permitted myself to voice my desires because you are something I could never have as my own.

Much is expected of you, now that you are to reign as King of Baron. And it would only pain me further to stand witness to your freshly altered life, one you rightfully deserved with all the burdens you have bore at one time. With her seated by your side, what should you ever miss me for?

But…

I don't think you grasp just how sinfully forbidden you are. Everything about you emits an ethereal purity, and I cannot allow myself to indulge in the light you possess, or you would be forever spoiled by my hand. But, in a sense, you stain me as well.

_I cannot be purified._

"Perhaps there is something you could do for me, Cecil."

You smile at me, the up curve of your lips showing the friendly—or perhaps brotherly—affection you harbor for me. If I could sigh without question, I would now. You try me incessantly, Cecil, though I know your intentions are otherwise. Your feelings for me are nothing passed friends, and your decision brings me suffering.

Your lips are a poison unlike any other to me, tainting my blood with your acidic lack of recognition. But, just do me one last favor before I leave you behind.

"Kiss me dead."

_I cannot be saved._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes: Even I will admit that that was a little odd. I hope you guys know what I mean with the whole "kiss me dead" thing. But if you are confused, then just ask. And thank you to those who reviewed and favorited my other KainxCecil works. You make me want to write more of this stuff. Until next we meet! Please Review!


End file.
